Destiny
by pigeon.poo
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been the hero. The child of the prophecy. He had his life laid out before him. There was a plan for him. But his younger twin sister didn't have anything written out for her. She had no prophecy. But Pippa Jackson was never going to let her brother take all the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, I want to write a PJO/HOO fanfiction, but I can't decide what to do, so I'll give you three options, and you can review which one you want! I will do all of them, it's just which one I should do first. Thank you!

1st option: Twin sister AU. I've got a few ideas for this, but if you want to suggest one anyway, feel free to do so!

2nd option: OC story. This will be _my _OC's, and I will write a story about their life at camp.

3rd option: SYOC. I know this is kind of like the 2nd option, but the difference is that they are _your _OC's.

If you see this, please choose one! The more people, the better! Thank you everyone! I will decide which one I am doing (based on what you guys want) in March. Until then, see you later, and thank you!


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to all those people who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Most people voted for Twin Sister! AU, so that's what I'll be doing. Sorry to those people who asked for one of the other options. Don't worry, I will do both of those stories (eventually). I've got a big list of story ideas, so it probably won't be straight away, but it will happen. **

**I got a great suggestion from Kay2Kay, and it was so much better than my other ideas, so that is what this story is going to be about.**

**To Kay2Kay: Thank you so much for the idea and allowing me to write it! Since this was your idea, if you want anything in particular to happen, or want me to know anything about her (things like sexuality, friends, personality, rivals), please feel free to PM me. If you don't, then I will choose. I hope you don't mind that I already decided on a few things, I just needed some information to get the story started. But the rest of it is up to you (if you want). Once again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**To Honoka.44: Don't worry, there will be Solangelo in most of the Percy Jackson fanfictions I write.**

**To PJHOOGIRL: No thank you. I can't, won't, refuse to and don't want to write those type of stories. If you want someone to write that kind of story, ask someone else. **

**To Son of Percy: I'm not a big Pertemis shipper, but I think it is something I could do, just not soon. As I said earlier, I've got a whole list of stories I want to write, so it might take me a while to write it. If you want it done earlier, I would recommend asking someone else. But over time, I definitely will do it! Thank you for the suggestion, and if you allow someone else to do it sooner, please PM me so I know! But I definitely will do it in time! **

**Just a warning, I'm a really slow updater. I don't have much free time, and I am writing another fanfiction as well as a novel, so that takes up a lot of my time.**

**Also, please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to keep on writing! Let me know if you like it, dislike it, and if there's some way I can improve. Please be polite, and please make it constructive criticism.**

**Just before I let you read the story, if anyone here likes Harry Potter, check out my other story, Stand by my side. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, plot, or universe.**

**Without further ado…**

_Prologue_

Poseidon looked into Sally's bright blue eyes. They were gentle and firm at the same time, with only a tiny speck of sadness in them. He could have stood there for days, just watching them. They reminded him of the sea; changing all the time, sometimes scary, sometimes inviting. And if you weren't careful, you could drown in them.

"Sally, please…" he murmured.

"No, Poseidon," she said, "you can't. What will your wife think?"

"I don't care what Amphitrite thinks!" Poseidon shouted. "I want you to be safe! I want our children to be safe!"

The sound of babies crying wafted down the hall, and Poseidon's face immediately melted from rage to guilt as Sally gave him a disapproving glare.

"Sorry," he muttered, and Sally gave him another glare, and went down the hall. Once the sobbing subdued, Sally reappeared.

"You know I can't," she said, quieter than before. "They're half mortal. They need to have a taste of mortal life before they're introduced to… all that."

Poseidon was silent for a minute. "They won't be able to spend much time together, otherwise they'll attract too many monsters."

"I know."

"Even when they're apart they'll still be in danger. Children of the Big Three will attract more attention than other demigods. And if Zeus finds out-"

"I know."

"Do you have an idea on how to hide they're scent?"

"I'll figure it out." Sally's eyes were filled with confidence.

"Sally-"

"Poseidon," she cut him off. "I know. You want to protect them. I understand. But you can't. You're a god. You have more important things to do than raise two children who will only live for what will be a minute in your life. I'll take care of them. I'm perfectly capable of protecting them."

Without thinking, Poseidon lifted his hand, and placed it on her cheek. "I know you are," he breathed. "But I want to make sure _none _of you will get hurt."

Sally tensed at his touch, but slowly relaxed. "I'll be fine. _We'll _be fine. You have to stop worrying."

"But I can't. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you or the kids getting hurt."

"But we won't."

Poseidon breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of her hair, her clothes, anything he could.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Positive."

Poseidon sighed. "Ok then." He looked into Sally's eyes, for what he thought would be the last time.

"Goodbye Poseidon," she whispered.

"Goodbye Sally."

He turned away, not wanting to look at her, otherwise he'd probably never be able to leave. Slowly, sadly, he walked out the door.

Later that night, Poseidon travelled back to Sally Jackson's house. He knew he shouldn't be there. It could attract Zeus's attention. But he needed to see them before he left.

He tiptoed into the room. And there it was. The crib. Half intrigued, half worried, he walked over to it, and peeked inside.

There they were.

Two babies. One boy and one girl. They were asleep, but they both woke up when he stood over them, as if they knew he was there.  
They were so small, so feeble, so weak. Poseidon felt an instant attachment to them. They couldn't protect themselves. If a monster was to sneak into the apartment, Sally wouldn't get there until it was too late. He couldn't help but want to stay and protect them. But staying would just put them in more danger.

Poseidon studied the babies. _His _babies. The boy had his own eyes, sea green, curious and playful. But the girl… He almost stubbled back in shock when he saw her eyes.

They were the exact same as Sally's.

They were the exact same shade of blue as the ones he'd been staring into, just earlier today. They sparkled in the same way. They had the same aura of wisdom, but also disobedience. When she looked at him, he almost believed he was looking at Sally.

As he stared at his children, the boy giggled, and wiggled his feet. The girl smiled and lifted her hand towards her father. And Poseidon couldn't help it.

He smiled, and took her hand.

The boy, Perseus, was the older twin. He would be the one that was in danger of being the child from the prophecy. He was going to be the one that could save or destroy Olympus. Little Percy Jackson was going to be a hero, just like his namesake.

But the girl, Philippa… She didn't have a destiny written out for her. Unless Percy died, she was safe from the prophecy. Her name wouldn't be as famous as her brothers.

But Poseidon knew she would shine.

She was a daughter of Sally Jackson. He knew what that meant. She would do what Sally would do.

Yes, she didn't have her destiny written out for her. But that didn't matter.

Pippa Jackson would be like her mother. She wouldn't just sit in the shadows.

She'd make her own destiny.


End file.
